1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to call processing systems, and more specifically to a system and method for recording, scheduling and delivering messages.
2. Related Art
With the growth of processor technology came the application of processor-based systems in the telephone industry. The functionality of call processing systems grew exponentially with the introduction of processor-based systems. One area of expanded functionality is in enhanced calling features. One such feature is voice and data message delivery.
An early voice messaging system still in use today is the telephone answering service. In such a service, one or more operators are enlisted to handle the telephone traffic of the service's clients. The operators answer the clients' incoming calls and take messages and orders for the client or otherwise provide information to the caller. Each operator is positioned at an operator station having several incoming lines. When a call comes in on one of the lines, the operator answers the call. In most cases, the operator provides an appropriate greeting to the caller, identifying the service's client to whom the call is placed. The operator can then proceed to take a message for the client, take an order for the client's goods or services, or otherwise provide information to the caller about the client.
Improvements to the telephone answering service have been implemented in recent years. In some systems, the operators are provided with semi-automated consoles that identify the incoming line to be answered and provide client information to the operator on a display screen. The message received can be keyed in to the console and stored until the client calls the service to retrieve his or her messages. Such a system, however, still provides limited flexibility in processing clients' calls. Human operator intervention is required and there are limited options as far as message handling and delivery.
Another message system provides voice mailboxes that store messages for the called party. The stored messages are delivered when the called party accesses his or her voice mailbox. While such a system avoids the need for human operator intervention, the flexibility and features provided by voice mailboxes are not much greater than that provided by the average in-home answering machine.